Im on my way!
by bonnienessiecullen
Summary: what happens when bella decides to go on holiday with her brother jasper and relizes it changed her life, Forever.  not good at summaries but give it a chance please and tell me to continue or not!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: im not SM, If i was emmett and bella would be closer and jasper would be talked of more and rose would be a good friend to bella! but one day i will be good as THEE MIGHTY MEYER! Mhahahaha**

**Hey guys! this is my first real story on fanfiction. Ive wrote stories on scribd but they are not that good. Im sorry if i spell any thing wrong but i don't have any thing to corect me by doing this! So your going to have to bare with me for now until im better.**

**This story is called Im on my way. Im not totally sure what it's about yet but if you have any ideas what i should do, could you put it down as a review please! Emails are annoying me now. I've got my ideas where i am going but still ideas when i have some of it posted!  
Also can i say the school name is made up. (of corse). And if you have any good ideas for the name please tell!**

**Thanks guys! **

**as one of my favourite fanfiction author once said! ON WITH IT!**

* * *

BPOV

"Hello, this is your captain john. We will be landing in ten minutes or more, please put on your seatbelts as we are ready to desend from the air. thankyou and we all hope you enjoyed flying 1st class." Our captain said.

"Thank god." i said as i put on my seatbelt. Jasper chuckled and i scilenced him with a glare. He shut up instantly.

Once we got out of the airport we made our way to the hotel resort named, la club of de cupid. I was so glad for this holiday. I had been working my ass off so i could buy my own way into university, instead of my parents paying for it, like they did for every think else -like the holiday- just because they were 'rich' as Jasper liked to point out. This 3 week break would do me good and i couldn't wait to get started.

I checked in for us while jasper waited and we made our way to our princess suite. Well it wasnt a suite exactly but i thought it was better! It even had a bar. STOCKED. Jasper laughed when i dropped my bags and went straight for a shot. I shrugged and threw it down in one gulp. Jasper clapped as he kicked my bags out of the way and ran past me to get the best bedroom. I didnt care any way. I was happy with my bar and we wouldnt be here much anyway. I picked up my bags and walked into the bedroom Jasper hadnt already claimed. WOW, was the only thing going threw my head, and i think i usally have a lot of things going threw my head. I opened a bag that held my toiletries and put them in my bathroom and on my dresser.

Soon our luggage arrived to our room and i had put every thing in my storage places, making sure Jasper had done the same. I was drinking a glass of margirita mix when Jasper came out.  
"What do you want to do for our first night?" He asked.  
"Explore. Some girl i met said she had been here and it was massive and she got lost more then once, but she was only here for a week." Was my answer.  
"Are you staying in them cloths then or changing into some thing better and cooler?" was his reply as he turned to move back to his room.  
"Yeah give me 20 minutes and we can leave."  
I did my make up as quick as i could and then put on my black mini skirt along with my with tank top and sandels. I put my hair in a bun and grabbed my key pass. And before i new it we had found the main bar and the main club, but there was another club at the back along with water slides next to the pool.  
"This holiday is going to be AWESOME with a capital A, sis!" Jasper said walking along the side of the pool with a beer in his hand.  
"Oh you can say that again jasper." i replied as i caught sight of the shops.

* * *

That night we walked the whole hotel, and we found out there was 6 pools. A shallow pool, diving pool, waterslide pool, deep pool, quite pool and a pool with a cave big enough for 12 people and a bar that was IN the pool and you could have you drink there! We found out the beach was underneath our balcony and there was 3 slides that went into the sea. all together there was 12 slides. It was a dream come true. Yeah i know i need to grow up but im 22 and there are no kids or adults to tel me what to do and there are some really cute guys here.  
I bought us a few floats last night from the shop that was still open and i ended up with a pump two blow up circle chairs, a lilo, a blowup recliner chair (them ones that you put in water and you can lay down but you have arm rest!) 6 rubber rings, i dont know why but i felt like we would need them. I was so excited about this holiday!

We made our way down to the waterslide pool and we got a locker to put our pass, money and all that shit in. We layed down our towls and made our way up the tower to the race slides. Me and Jasper counted to three and slid down, pushing with my hands to go faster. I went under and came to the surface.  
"I won!" I laughed, jumping up and down before Jasper picked me up out of the pool and ran to the deep pool next to us and jumped in with me hitting his back and screaming for him to out me down.

The rest of the day continued on like that and we made our way back to our room. I wanted to get soom fresh air before i got ready for our first night at the clubs. I was sitting watching the sunset when i relised a beautiful pixie like girl was on the balcony on the left and she was watching the waves.  
"Oh hey, im Alice!" she said getting out of her seat to sit in the other one that was next to the bar.  
"Im Bella! You here with your boyfriend or some one like that?" i asked coming closer.  
"No, best mate, rosalie. You look like the type of girl she would like. Well i like you and we've only said 16 words to eachother." she laughed. i joined in with her laughing.  
I liked this girl. Little did i know this was the begginning of two great new friendships that could change my life, and this trip, Forever.

* * *

**so what did ya think? review pleeeasswwwweeeeeee! xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting new friends

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Unfortunately.  
PLEASE read this! GUESS WHAT? I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! LOL. Thank you! So review, even if it does say I'm crap at writing, don't care! just review to say you looked at it and you loved liked thought it was okay or hated it! **

**i know its not much but its the best i can give you right now!**

**Any way let me put it this way! Every one knows I'm getting my way so I'm knocking you down if you don't review so look out for a blue sports car! Its not mine I stole it from Tanya!**

* * *

Carrying on.

* * *

Chapter 2 The rest of the day continued on like that and we made our way back to our room. I wanted to get some fresh air before i got ready for our first night at the clubs. I was sitting watching the sunset when i realised a beautiful pixie like girl was on the balcony on the left and she was watching the waves.  
"Oh hey, I'm Alice!" she said getting out of her seat to sit in the other one that was next to the bar.  
"I'm Bella! You here with your boyfriend or some one like that?" i asked coming closer.  
"No, best mate, Rosalie. You look like the type of girl she would like. Well i like you and we've only said 16 words to each other." she laughed. i joined in with her laughing.  
I liked this girl. Little did i know this was the beginning of two great new friendships that could change my life, and this trip, Forever.

I talked to alice for 15 minutes and it turned out she was also going to my university California performing arts, sports and drama university. She also lived in seattle which was a little way away from forks where i was born and lived till i was 16. She was out here with her best mate Rosalie hale who she had known since she was born. their moms were close and when they put them together they couldnt get them apart. Alice's mom was a desighner, houses rooms all that type of stuff, and her dad was a doctor and he had woked at my hospital for 2 years. it turns out you can learn a lot about some one in 15 minutes.

Alice and i were just talking about what we were going to be doing later when a stunning girl who had long blond hair and was about 4 inches smaller then my very tall brother. She fit the description of Rose perfectly.

"Oh hey Rose this is bella. She lives in california and is going the same uni as us and she grew up in that town that dad worked in for like two years. Shes out here with her brother for as long as us." Alice said to rose.  
"hey bella! i guess your going CPASD then?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah i am. Im guessing your Alices best mate?"  
"Yeah i am." we both laughed at that.  
"Come on bella! whats taking you so- oh hey sorry i didnt know you was talking to any one out here." jasper said as he stepped out onto the balcony.  
"Alright just give me 5 minutes." i turned to look at him but he was looking at alice. i rolled my eyes and looked at alice. only she was staring at my brother. i looked at rose and we grinned. We both coughed and they jumped.

"sorry im jasper"  
"im alice"  
"and im rose! sorry for interrupting but me and bella would like to get ready so if you want to stay out here you can!"  
"k bye" was alices reply.

We laughed but split up and went inside to get ready. i put my heels and black dress on and walked back onto the balcony when my make up was done.  
Rose was sitting on her balocony looking at some thing. Jasper and Alice had gone in to get ready.  
"whatcha looking at?" i asked taking a seat.  
"the waves." Not looking at me. then her eyes followed some thing on the right but when i followed her gaze all i could see was a head full of bronze going round the corner.

* * *

**review pleaase and tell me what you think! dont forget! BLUE SPORTS CAR! xxx**


End file.
